A Percy Night
by TaylorValdez722
Summary: Everyone felt horrible after Percy had gone missing. even the gods... So how did they deal with it? Just arranged a total Percy Night!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I got this idea, while I was doing a math test so hopefully it isn't to boring. Okay I know it's overdone but who really cares! I know that in my heart you wouldn't be reading this thing unless you really wanted to... and here you are! So I am gonna start now... * awkwardness ***

**Annabeth: Ugh your so stupid. You didn't do the disclaimer.**

**Me: You hurt me! I am telling mommy!**

**Annabeth: Yeah! HAHAHAHA! What's your mom gonna do to me?! My mom's Athena...**

**Me: Mommy Taylor Swift!**

**Annabeth: HA! Taylor Swift is not even a god!**

**Me: Yeah she is, she's the goddess of awesomeness!**

**Annabeth: No not her! Anything but her! *like really scared***

***Taylor poofs out of nowhere***

**Taylor: Sweetie is everything alright?**

***Annabeth hyperventilating***

**Me: (because i'm nice) Yes everything's okay. You can go. *Taylor Leaves***

**Me: Annabeth, because i'm oh so nice. I'll let you go, after you do the disclaimer... MWA HA HA!**

**Annabeth: But, that will make me a disgrace, i will never be able to show my head in-**

**Me: And that's why I'm making you do it, now go! *evil eye***

**Annabeth: *laughs nervously* See, readers, Taylor here doesn't own any Pjo character's or any other things from PJO. *mutters* UGH that felt so wrong. *leaves***

Annabeth POV

She woke up alone for the third month this year. It was November 7 and still no sign of her lost boyfriend. They had just started dating when somehow he got kidnapped and someone took him away. In this cause it was Hera. Seriously sometimes Annabeth would feel like calling Hera down and kicking in her godly butt. But then more of those horrible cows would come. They had discovered Percy's sisters a few days before he disappeared. Turns out he had two twin sisters, Alexis (Alex) and Alyssa (Ally) that he didn't know from the same mother. They were taken away from him to prevent any global damage. Alexis was now dating Nico, son of Hades and Alyssa was dating Leo, son of Hephaustus. Funny how that turned out.

I got off of my bed like I did every morning and got ready to lead my cabin out.

Soon we were eating breakfast. I chose a blue coke and blue pancakes with gray polka dots on it **(yes, I just did) **in honor of Percy and me. I went up to do the every day ritual of giving food to the gods. Nowadays, Annabeth had started praying to Posiedon and Athena to help but today she felt so desperate that she just prayed to Posiedon. Suddenly a big flash went out. Everyone covered their eyes because that usually meant a god was coming. Posiedon was standing in the middle of all of us. His eyes were bloodshot, and seemed to have aged a lot, she concluded, that he was a depressed as she was.

Alyssa and Alexis yelled," Daddy!" And ran up to hug him. He smiled a bit droopily, but nonetheless, smiled. Then his expression turned solemn again and he called to Chiron. He then said,"The gods have noticed that all of the campers are missing our favorite boy again and it is turning the place very dreary."

You just noticed, Annabeth thought.

Posiedon continued," And with the help of Athena, Apollo, and Aphrodite we have decided of making a Percy Karoake Night for anyone who wants to. This night will be dedicated to Percy and the songs sung will have to be about him. You don't have to, but if you want to you can. It will be tommorrow."

Suddenly Annabeth started giggling, than laughing uncontrollably. She ran up and hugged Posiedon, which he took surprisingly but then settled down into it. Annabeth stopped and looked into his sea green eyes. They reminded her of Percy's. She gave him a peck on the cheek and said," Thank you, Posiedon. No wonder I fell for Percy." He ruffled my hair and smiled. " Yes, child, Yes. Now go everyone. Get ready for other activities." He then turned his back and started walking away. " Wait, Lord Posiedon, I stopped him, thank you." I said shyly. He winked and disappeared.

Tommorrow was going to be a long day.

**So how did you guys like it? BTW, there was no Annabeth x Posiedon. Just a happy moment. Next chapter will be coming soon!**


	2. Getting ReadyConnor and Taylor

Annabeth was feeling very giddy today.

After the event that had happened yesterday, Annabeth had quickly finished up her breakfast and went to talk to friends about what they were going to sing. She was thinking of singing, Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. Right now, she knew that Nico was singing, Appreciated by Rixton, Alyssa was singing, Hotel Cieling by Rixton, Alexis was singing, Fearless by Taylor Swift, and Thalia was singing, Nothing Left to Say by Imagine Dragons. Taylor was singing, It's Not Over by Dayghtry. Taylor (that's me!)was my sister, a daughter of Athena, and was single, but everyone knew about her big crush on Connor, except him of course...(I am guilty... *puts hands up*) At first everyone thought she was a daughter of Apollo because of her awesome voice, but turned out she was my sister. Who knew? Anyway Rachel was singing, I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift. Jason, Leo, and Piper weren't going to sing because they haven't met Percy yet. Hopefully someday they will.

Taylor POV

Well, today was another normal day. NO. WAY. Because of this contest, I was so freaking nervous! I mean, I love to sing but not in front of a bunch of people! I was about to go ask my bestie's Alyssa and Alexis, but Connor called me. Oh gods, he was just so freaking hot, and handsome, and nice, and... I could go forever... Oh, he was still calling me. I ran up to him.

"What, Stoll?"

"Hey, hey. No need to be so harsh... Are you going to sing for the thing-a-ma-jiggie?

I chuckled at that,"Thing-a-ma-jiggie? You know what, I don't want to know. And yes, I am going to sing for the thing-a-ma-jiggie. Are you?"

Connor said,"Nope, I mean, I'm gonna come but I suck at singing, unlike you, you're like the most awesomest singer ever!"

I blushed at that. "You can say most awesome or awesomest. You can't say most awesomest."

Connor sighed and muttered, "Daughters of Athena..."

I laughed.

Connor suddenly blurted out, " You have a pretty laugh..."

I blushed. " Thanks?"

"Oh gods, did I say that out loud?"

I nodded and smirked. Finnaly, mustering up the courage, I stood on a tippy toes and pecked his cheek. I smiled then ran off to find Alex and Ally.

Connor POV

She kissed me. SHE KISSED ME. SHE. FREAKING. KISSED. ME. It was on the cheek but who cares? My long time crush just kissed me. Holy shit! I am going cray-cray!


End file.
